


The Kind of Love (I've Been Dreaming of)

by JamieisClassic



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: A little angst and a little pining, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anduin is also a Good Christian Boy, Anduin's a Big Gay Slut in this fight me, Fluff and Smut, Let Anduin Fuck 2020, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Trans Anduin Wrynn, fight me, mildly slow burn, not teacher/student to be clear, possesive Nathanos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: A busy summer of teaching and a high demand to publish leaves Nathanos a little stuck and a lot stressed. Thankfully, his department head and best friend Sylvanas has a solution: hire a Pre-Med student to help him with his research who happens to be the son of her old sports rival. That said Pre-Med student is drop-dead gorgeous and exactly Nathanos's type? Coincidence, of course.Ie: the fluffly-ass, mostly smut after a few chapters College AU that no one asked for but my dumbass brain produced anyway. Fight me.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 40





	1. A New Intern

**Author's Note:**

> No porn yet, sorry y'all, but it shouldn't be long. This is mostly an into, and is as always almost entirely unedited. I mostly just want somewhere to put all the porn for these two my brain produces that either can't fit in FAWLA and/or I cant' write yet because I've dedicated that one to some Jane Austen worthy slow burn. Like seriously it will be a solid 30,000 words before they even kiss over there, so here's the immediate satisfaction of them fucking way sooner and with far less complications lmao. I'm also very impatient and this is mostly meant to help me vent it so that I can actually create the kind of fic I want to with FAWLA. 
> 
> Obviously, I'm still working on FAWLA and it's defs my main. This will mostly be updated when I find inspiration and have time for it. That said, I'm a horny boy so we'll see what we get ;)
> 
> Title is from "Dinner and Diatribes" by our collective Bog-Witch All-Father Hozier.

“You’re welcome for tenure, darling.” 

“They usual response is actually ‘congratulations,’ Sylv.” Nathanos looked up at the woman who had let herself into his office with little venom. She was right, and they both knew it. 

“Well, would drinks on me appease your poor broken heart and count as congratulations enough? You know I don’t give out compliments for free, however well earned,” she raised one perfectly manicured hand to inspect her nails, but Nathanos could see the hair of a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

“We’re not fucking Undergrads anymore, can’t we just get dinner like normal people?”

“But we’re  _ academics _ , Thanos, not ‘normal people.’ Plus, there aren’t cute Grad students to woo with my publications and hyper-specified knowledge if we go to a restaurant,” she flicked her long, blonde-but-graying-at-the-roots hair behind her shoulder and smiled at him. 

Nathanos snorted, “There won’t be any cute Grad students to woo at all with you dressed like that. Go home and change and come get me when you’re ready to go out. I need to finish working on this syllabus before tomorrow morning.” 

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at him and exhaled sharply through her teeth, “I’m only not going to give that comment the dressing-down it deserves because I know you’re right. I’ll be back in an hour or two at most, be ready to leave or I’ll go drink and fuck a cute girl without you.” 

“I’d hope you’d go about the second part of that without me anyway.” 

“See you later, Thanos.” And with that she swept out of his office like the breeze of change and wonder that she was. 

  
  


It was exactly one hour and 42 minutes later, just as Nathanos was putting the finishing touches on his  _ Intro to Post-Third War Eastern Kingdoms Political Restructuring  _ syllabus that his phone pinged and with a text from Sylvanas. It simply read “Outside” with a clock emoji. He snorted and grabbed his jacket, leaving his helmet and gloves behind. Knowing Sylv, he would be far too drunk to find his way home in anything other than a cab tonight. 

He locked his office and headed to the main floor of the Literature, History, and Philosophy offices building, and saw a much better dressed Sylvanas standing just beyond the doors of the elevator. She was wearing a dark purple jumpsuit that hugged her waist and hips and a stylishly oversized black suit jacket, with a few pieces of almost-overstated silver and onyx jewelry and smart, patent leather pumps to top it all off. 

“Beautiful, as always, my love,” he gave her a kiss on the temple and offered her his arm.

“As always.” 

She lead them out of the building and down the cobblestone walkway toward the social center of the campus. They went out for drinks more often than they should, but then again so did half the faculty and honestly it was always a little fun letting their students and peers see them as people and not just the professionals that stood at the front of classrooms and conference tables. 

The main campus bar that was not run by the Student Union was called  _ The Inn _ , which was about as lazy a title as you could get, but no one seemed to mind and typically called it  _ the Lazy Innkeeper  _ or simply  _ the Lazy _ instead. Nathanos knew the owner and, somewhat ironically, she actually found it funny that people called it that. 

It was bustling when they arrived, but the waitresses recognized them and they were happily handed menus as they found their own way to the bar. Two shots of Jameson were put in front of them, with a wink from Nathanos’s favorite bartender--who’s name he couldn’t quite figure out not for a lack of trying, but rather because every time he asked he got a slightly different answer--who immediately went to preparing Sylvanas’s Old Fashioned, with the good bourbon, and Nathanos’s gin martini, not with the good gin. 

Raising the shot glass in the air, Sylvanas turned and gave him a smile, “To tenure. May it be as miserable as getting here was.”

“Fucking cheers to that.” 

They clinked their glasses and downed the whiskey, keeping eye contact the whole time. Sometimes it made sense to him that people thought they were together, and this was one of those times. The bartender arrived with their drinks, placing them down with a wink and a, “for the Queen of History and her Champion,” before going back to his work.

“You know, I’ve always like that this guy knows you aren’t my King, darling,” Sylvanas said, mirroring Nathanos’s thoughts. 

“Yes, would be disappointing for anyone to think you hold anything less than absolute power over me, Sylv,” he said, grinning at her.

She made a gagging noise, “Ugh, don’t be gross, Thanos.”

He just laughed and kissed her shoulder in apology, “My greatest apologies, my Queen.”

Though she clearly tried not to, he could see that she preened just a little at the title.  _ Good _ , he thought, _ she deserves it _ . He was too proud a man to come right out and thank her for his new position, but he knew well that without her direct support he likely wouldn’t have been given tenure so soon in his career, as sad as that was. He was hardly prodigious any more, for all that he had been when he was younger and new to the academic scene, and tenure was a rare commodity in the current state of academics. Time and age had worn on his work, and he and Sylvanas both knew it well. 

“Oh, by the way, I think I found a way to solve the problem of how you are still meant to publish while also teaching three courses without any TAs this term, darling.” Sylvanas turned to him, drink in hand and looking pleased with herself.

“Really now. And how do you intend on doing that?” Nathanos was skeptical. The only thing she could do that would help would be to get him a TA or three, but the department budget couldn't have afford it even if there were people interested, and there weren’t. 

“Simple. I made a deal with an old… friend who has been failing to get his son a good internship for the summer to counteract the little devil’s desire to travel to what remains of Theramore and volunteer his help to people in need,” she replied with an air of disgust Nathanos thought only Sylvanas Windrunner could muster when talking about vocational charity work, “I agreed to hire him as your personal research assistant and proofreader so that you can get more research done in less time. It’s not as good as a TA, but I’m sure it will help.”

“And this young man is a Grad student of History or something of the sort?” Nathanos trusted her, but he also knew when things sounded too good to be true. 

As he suspected, she paused and looked away from him in the way she only did when she was actively being caught trying to take advantage of his trust, “Well… no. He’s a Pre-med student with a minor in Theology.” Nathanos wanted to impale himself on something sharp and suffer a slow death. It would be preferable to dealing with  _ that. _

“ _ But _ ,” Sylvanas quickly justified, “He is apparently exceptionally intelligent and well versed in history. I trust that when his father says he is more than capable of the job he isn’t lying, and if the kid is half as smart as his dad he’ll be some help at least. Just let him attend some of your PhD student meetings and a lecture or two and he’ll be able to catch onto the content well enough to edit for you.” 

Nathanos gave her an unimpressed look, and she continued, “Listen, Thanos, this is really the best I can do. I tried, you know to all the Gods and the Hells that I fucking  _ tried _ to get you at least one TA, but there wan’t anyone looking and we didn’t have the budget for it anyway. But a nearly unpaid internship that I can technically budget under ‘exchange programs’ because he attends a different University? That I can figure out. Just give it a chance, and at worst it will be a waste of department resources, and since when have you given a single fuck about that?” 

He sighed. She was definitely right about that last point, and at least now he wouldn’t need to re-read all his work and make sure the tense worked out and the quotes were properly tagged. “Fine, Sylv. But if this kid’s an idiot I’m blaming you. And his parents, of course, but in a different way.”

“Don’t worry about that part, if his father’s lying to me I will kill him with my bare fucking hands just for the hours it took me to get all the paperwork done for the internship.” She grumbled and Nathanos couldn’t help but laugh. 

Many drinks and a lot of inside jokes later, Nathanos found himself sitting at the bar alone watching Sylvanas flirting with a cute 20-something with curly black hair, dark skin, and a retro-goth miniskirt and fishnets. The younger woman was watching Sylvanas in wonder, a look Nathanos had become accustomed to seeing on the faces of the women she flirted with. Knowing better than to interrupt her at such a critical moment, he texted her to say he was going to head home, and left the Inn. He ordered a cab on his phone, and waited in the still-somewhat-warm May night until the car arrived to bring him home. He’d have to catch a ride in with Valtrois the next morning, but that was fine. She didn’t usually mind picking up his hungover ass, especially when the gossip he usually had was so good. That and she didn’t actually drive, but had a driver that took her everywhere--not that he knew how she afforded it on an adjunct's salary, but that was one of the very few History-academic admitted mysteries for the ages. 

He watched the streetlights pass as he waited for the cabbie to wake him from his half-slumber, and when they did he paid half-mindedly before stumbling into the humble one-story home he called his own. Sylv had helped him pay for it, but that was just one of the many things she had done over the years for her best friend. For all her joked and postured around her, he was at the end of the day immensely grateful for having her in his life. 

  
  


The next morning he woke with a sigh, a headache, and a slightly sick but livable stomach. He’d managed in his drunken state to convey to Valtrois the night before that he would need a pickup, but the time he’d agreed upon only left him time to either eat or shower before she arrived, and he decided to shower. Food and coffee were available on campus, a means of not reeking of booze and sweat not so much. 

Clean and somewhat awake, Nathanos stood on the curb outside his house waiting for her car to arrive, knowing from experience that if he wasn’t there waiting she would be low-key pissed about it for weeks. She was petty like that. 

By the time he arrived on campus, having been hounded the whole ride with various questions about department gossip by Valtrois, Nathanos already wanted to go back to bed. He instead went to his favorite coffee place, a small locally-owned joint where they knew his name and order instantly and didn’t even talk to him except to confirm that he would get his usual, and almost cracked a half-awake smile when the barista finished confirming his order to him with, “And a second extra shot in the macchiato today, perhaps?”

He agreed, of course, and sat briefly to just about chug his less-hot, no vanilla, oak milk, quad-shot caramel macchiato and briefly regret his friendship with Sylvanas before the caffeine kicked in and he recovered from his absurd thoughts. Wrapping the breakfast sandwich he’d ordered so that he could eat on the go, he walked out the door with a final ‘thank you’ over his shoulder and headed to his office. Once he arrived, he settled in, pulling his laptop from his bag and opening his word processor to start on revisions for his current course proposal for September that needed to be ready for the department meeting in a week and a half. However, before he was able to dig into it he heard a knock on his door immediately followed by the click of the door opening. 

The only person who would think to knock before just letting herself in was Sylvanas, so he didn’t even both looking up. “What do you want, Sylv?”

She made a sound far too akin to a giggle for Nathanos’s comfort and he sat straight in his chair, head snapping up to meet her gaze, then following to the person trailing behind her.

“This is Anduin Wrynn, son of Dr. Varian Wrynn, head of the Faculty of Law at Stormwind State University. He’ll be your assistant for the summer term.” 

The words barely registered because, to his hungover and mildly caffeine-addled brain, be thought he was looking at an actual, real-life angel. The man was obviously young, face still slightly round and bare of any facial hair, but the long blond hair that framed masculine features and bright sapphire eyes was enough to captivate Nathanos by leagues.  _ Fucking hells _ , he thought, this was the last thing his poor, partially neglected research needed. 

“Good morning, Professor Blightcaller, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I must admit I know little of the work you do, but I am a quick study and am equally eager to learn.” The young man stepped forward and extended a hand for Nathanos to shake, and he was thankful for whatever ingrained propriety had made him stand without thinking about it upon his guests’ entrance. 

“And good to meet you, Anduin, you are a more than welcome addition to this office,” he said, shaking his hand, and unfortunately he wasn’t even lying. The young man was beautiful to look at and even if he was as dumb as a post, Nathanos was already glad to have him around. 

“I do apologize for suddenly thrusting him on you like this, Nathanos,” Sylvanas said from her position near the door, “But the young man showed up a few days early for his internship asking if there was anything he could do and I simply couldn’t refuse such an interested and eager mind.” 

Damn the woman, he could tell by her tone that she knew just how much exactly-his-fucking-type Anduin was, and was reveling in it. “Yes, I must say such curiosity must be rewarded. Unfortunately I don’t have anything specific for you to do, Anduin. The term does not officially start for another couple of days, and I don’t have too much planned until then…” 

Nathanos almost hoped the man would take the hint and just fuck off for a little bit, but no such luck. If anything, Anduin’s eyes brightened, and he smiled, “Well, perhaps if you aren’t too occupied you could familiarize me with your research, then, so I can better help you with it as we enter into your period of teaching? I had hoped that in showing up for the job a few days early I might get a head start on doing the necessary research into the genre of History writing and what you’re studying itself, so that I can be as much help to you as possible. I know that you likely have low expectations, with me being Pre-Med and all, but I do take a great interest in History, and the Arts generally, and I would have put more study into it if I thought I could help people with it the way I can with medicine.” 

And damn him but he was just a fucking saint wasn’t he? Nathanos sighed as quietly as possible, “It would be best for you to be familiar with the genre and my research, yes. If you would like I could assign you some texts that help exemplify the general expectations for History papers and give you some close notes of what I’m researching?”

Sylvanas interrupted once again, “Oh come now, Nathanos, I’m sure you have time to give the close notes in person? Anduin is more of a  _ physical  _ learner, if his father has informed me correctly, I’m sure you have the time for a few private lessons with him.”

And the way she smirked just a little and quirked an eyebrow on the word ‘physical’ told Nathanos that she knew exactly the predicament he was in, and didn’t care in the least. Nathanos ran a hand through his hair but found himself nodding, “Yes, I do suppose I have the time, and if it will help you with the work I’ll be expecting of you later it will work out better for both of us. I must admit, though, I am a little hungover at the moment so I might not be quite as quick as a typically am.”

Anduin laughed at that, “Oh that’s certainly no worry, admittedly so am I. Though, according to the friend who took me out last night, I apparently wear it remarkably well.”

“The beauty of youth.” Nathanos grumbled under his breath, rubbing at the circles under his eyes. “Well, alright then, sit. I’ll give you an overview of what most of my research generally is on and you can ask questions as we go through it. The sooner you get the hang of what I’m working on the sooner you can help me make the damn articles I’m writing more interesting.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So also, just as a note, this is far closer to how I like to see Sylv. How she's gonna show to be in FAWLA is very different from how I would prefer to write her, but that's spoilers. 
> 
> Because I'm sure the crossover of readers is huge with such a rare-pair, for all you lovelies who've commented on FAWLA lately, I'm working on responses and will get back to you all soon, I promise! I'm unfortunately just a small, awkward, introverted bean who isn't good with communication and gets tired when even _thinking_ about people fml. If I'm slow to reply to comments, I'm so sorry!! I love all of you so much tho, real talk!!


	2. Private Lessons and a Little Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin takes to Nathanos's research very well, and quickly Nathanos finds he relies on his aid to get through parts of it. The school term starts, Anduin is still hot, and Nathanos has a motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still unedited because I can't really be bothered. If something is really weird blame it on my phone's auto-correct bc I wrote a lot of this on my phone today waiting for my shift to start. There was also supposed to be something spicy but I cut it bc I'm tired and want to post before I go to bed lmao

“Oh I get it! So after the Third War there was a huge social upheaval that resulted from increasing disillusionment with the Church, meaning that the Theocracies that had ruled the Eastern Kingdoms were slowly overthrown in favor of Democratic governments. At the same time, the sudden influx of new cultural and innovative influences from Gnomeregan and Gadgetzan increased the demand for production of capital and lead to the creation of Representative Capitalist Democracy.” Anduin’s eyes lit up when he explained things, and Nathanos was both impressed with his beauty and his intelligence.

“Precisely.”

“ _ And _ ,” Anduin continued, excitedly, “After the Plague wiped out much of Lordaeron and those who survived had to leave for Kalimdor, the United Nations of the Horde were formed, but because of its historical allegiance with many of the Eastern Kingdoms, the city-state of Theramore was not invited into this congregation of Nations. This exclusion eventually lead to immense tension between their people and the majority of the continent. Your research is focusing on how, specifically, the racialized Eastern Kingdoms’ idea of religion and propriety in government still affected the ruling parties of Theramore before the cities recent near-destruction, and want to interrogate how the roots of religion can unknowingly draw lines between nations attempting to put aside their differences through moralization and traditions that go un-interrogated.”

Nathanos squinted at him,”I am uncertain whether you’re getting the hang of this so quickly because you’re exceptionally intelligent or because I’m just a good teacher, but yes, you also correct here. I have a feeling you won’t have any questions that come from confusion, but is there anything you wanted to go over?”

“Well, no. No questions because I’m confused, you’re right.” Anduin seemed to think for a moment, “Though I do have to ask, the way you frame moralization of non-Eastern Kingdoms’ behaviours is very much focused on the interactions between Theramore and the UNH, but what are your thoughts about how that works when talking about the tensions that came between the UNH and Darnassas?” 

And so Nathanos found himself having a lively discussion about the history of racial politics on Kalimdor with his new assistant. For the second day in a row Anduin had shown up in his office having reviewed the writing samples and background history Nathanos had given him and, for all he could tell, the young man would have made a fantastic scholar if he’d chosen that path. Their ‘private lessons’ were going remarkably well, so much so that he had asked Anduin to attend one of his Grad seminars that week as an observer so that he could get a better grasp for the general flow of higher-academic exchange. 

The day passed quickly and soon enough Anduin was heading out with more assigned reading, leaving him to finalize his first-day lectures for when classes started the next day. It was late by the time he finished everything he needed to do to be prepared enough, though it was the first day so he figured he could always just go over the syllabus and let everyone go however much he hated doing that. Finally he returned to the work he had been puttering with that morning before Anduin’s arrival, rereading what he had written of his half-finished article and then staring at the cursor as it blinked behind the word “therefore.” 

Nathanos sighed. This was always where he got stuck lately, the part where he had to explain what all the evidence he’d presented actually  _ meant _ . He stared at the little bobblehead mastiff on his desk that Lillian had given him--”It’s like how tech people use rubber ducks to talk their coding problems through to, you know?”--but couldn’t bring himself to actually talk aloud to it. The mental image of bright blue eyes lit up with interest wormed into his mind uninvited and he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He had just let Anduin leave and do as he wished, it was entirely uncalled for nevermind too late in the evening to call him now. 

Closing his laptop and putting it back in his bag he grabbed his helmet and gloves and headed home for the evening. He’d have time to worry about the article tomorrow, for tonight he was going to have a drink, maybe futz with his car, and try not to think about soft blond hair and blue eyes and pink lips-- Fuck. He was doing it again. 

He ended up having one too many glasses of whiskey and woke up the next morning with a mild headache that was less than fucking convenient. The loud ringing of his alarm only made the headache worse, so he rolled onto his stomach to shut it off, only to realize that the ringing wasnt from his alarm at all, but instead an incoming call. 

Groaning, he unplugged the wretched little device and raised it to his head, "Hello?"

"Ah, good morning Professor," Anduin replied, "I hope I didn't wake you."

Nathanos grunted, “Not at all.” 

“Right,” He didn’t sound like he believed him too well, “Anyhow, I do apologize for interrupting your morning but I was wondering if it would be possible for me to not come in until later today? Or maybe not at all? I know you’ll be mostly busy with classes and the term-opening meeting Dr. Windrunner mentioned to me yesterday anyway, so if you won’t be needing my help…”

“Yeah, that’s no problem Anduin. Do you mind if I ask why? I’m just curious.” 

“Oh! Right, well I have a friend coming to visit from Silvermoon and when I told her I didn’t know much about Undercity she might have gone a little overboard on the schedule for her visit. She’s a bit nuts like that, but I love her, you know?” Anduin laghed on the other side of the line and a stupid little part of Nathanos’s brain whined that  _ he  _ should be the one showing his assistant around the city, but he silenced it. 

“Yeah, I know the type. Enjoy your day, Anduin, and I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Of course, thanks so much Dr. Blightcaller,” and he ended the call. 

“You can call me Nathanos,” he grumbled to no one and put the phone back on his bedside table, glaring at the digital clock that mocked him with the fact that it wasn’t even 8:30 in the morning. He didn't need to be up until 9 if he wanted to make his 11:30 class and be mostly prepared, 10 if he didn’t care to be prepared, and 11 if he was okay with being a tad late and drinking his coffee during the lecture. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep, though, Nathanos tried to will himself to sit up out of bed, but couldn’t summon the will to do so, instead bodily dragging himself to the edge of the mattress. 

Flopping onto the floor, barely on his feet, he shuffled to the shower and turned it scalding, hoping perhaps the mild punishment would remind him not to drink so much before his first day of classes in the future. He knew, of course, that by the time the next term rolled around any lessons he’d learned from this one would fly the coup and he’d be left right back where he started. Clean once more, Nathanos headed to the kitchen to see if there was anything decent in his fridge to make an omelette with, and upon discovering a decent array of veggies he happily went about cooking himself up a nice breakfast of mushroom, spinach, orange pepper and diced tomato omelette with some rice on the side. He brewed up some coffee as well, and settled in to enjoy his breakfast, not having had the opportunity for quite some time to do so in such an unrushed state. 

He wondered briefly if perhaps his good mood was related to having essentially been woken up by Anduin’s voice, but sent the thought away as soon as it surfaced. More than likely, his good mood was only due to the fact that he hadn’t really started getting ready and, when that time eventually came, all his good energy would crash and he’d be exhausted for the rest of the day. With a sigh, Nathanos stood from his breakfast table, put his dishes in the sink, and headed to his room to get dressed. No time like the present to crash his good-brain party. 

  
  


\---

  
  


After a weird limbo-like first week while he was still adjusting to his classes, students, and Anduin’s presence in and around his office, academics quickly returned to normal and Nathanos found himself settling into a pattern of research and class-prep that worked fairly well. If it also just so happened to mean that he spent a lot of time with Anduin going over his ideas and arguments to get them into words so that they made more sense on paper? Well he was sure that wasn’t anyone’s fault but fate. Fate, who’s fickle cruel idea of a joke, it seemed, also made it such that Nathanos currently sat in his office at just past 10 at night desperately needing Anduin’s help again. He knew his argument made sense but he just couldn’t get the last few paragraphs to make it sound like it made sense to do so as well. Every sentence he wrote somehow managed to say nothing at all and his meaning just kept slipping from his grasp the minute words hit the page. 

With a sigh, he stared at his phone. It was far too late to ask Anduin to come in to help with this, but he also knew that if he kept putting off this part of the paper it would never be done. Anduin had seemed eager about helping, so perhaps he wouldn’t mind Nathanos’s call for help despite the hour. At the very least he could call, and if Anduin was sleeping or otherwise occupied he could at least say he tried and just go home. 

Dialing Anduin’s number, he held the phone to his head and waited, almost surprised when it went to voicemail after ringing for a little while. He didn’t bother leaving a message, Anduin would see the missed call and probably ask him about it tomorrow. Knowing there wasn’t going to be anything else he could do for the night, he started putting his notes in order and his laptop away when his phone rang.

“Hello?” 

“Hey professor, I saw you called, sorry I missed you. Was there something I can help you with?” Anduin’s voice sounded like salvation to his ears and he stopped putting his things away for a moment.

“It’s honestly probably a little strange, but I was wondering if you could come in to the office right now? I am  _ this _ close to getting these paragraphs finished for the article we were talking about this morning but they are seeming much more elusive without you here to tell me I’m an idiot and missing the point of my own research.” He smirked to himself, knowing Anduin would deny what was undeniably true. The young man had an impressive knack for pointing out exactly how Nathanos had fucked himself over rhetorically, and it was both highly useful and honestly a little hot. Not that Nathanos was thinking like that about a man half his age if not younger, certainly not. Nope. 

“Sure, I don’t mind at all.” Anduin said and Nathanos was relieved to say the least, but that feeling faded a little when he continued, “But… hmm I think I won’t be able to be there for about an hour?”

“An hour? Are you that far out of town right now?” He knew the kid liked to go out with his friend from Silvermoon but he hadn’t realized they went out so far from the city.

“Well, no. But I’m not exactly dressed in office appropriate clothes is all. By the time I get home and change, and then head back to campus it’ll probably be an hour or so,” Anduin explained. 

“Wait  _ back _ to campus? So you’re here right now?” Nathanos asked and Anduin hummed an affirmation. He sighed, “Listen Anduin I really don’t care what you’re wearing and there isn’t anyone else here to judge you for not being in business casual. If you didn’t go home first how long would it take you to get here? I’d really like to get this finished before I head home if at all possible.” 

“I…” Anduin sighed, “I can be there in ten. But I’m warning you I look weird.” 

Nathanos barely bit back a ‘ _ you always look weird,’ _ unsure how Anduin would take the joke, instead playing it safe with, “Thanks, Anduin,” and ending the call. 

By the time he had put his notes all back where they’d been before he started cleaning up and took his laptop out again it was nearly time for Anduin to arrive, and as if the thought summoned him, he heard Anduin’s telltale, almost-a-waltz knock on the door. “It’s unlocked, Anduin.” 

“You know, you really shouldn’t just leave it unlocked, some weirdo might wander in and murder you and then who would spill coffee all over themselves in front of a bunch of second years and teach them a whole lot about cursing in Thallasian and just about nothing else?” 

Nathanos groaned and ran his hands over his face, “That was  _ one fucking time. _ And it’s not my fault you--” 

The breath all rushed out of his lungs, leaving the sentence to hang there unfinished when he finally looked at the young man leaning against the door jamb. When Anduin had said he wasn’t dressed for the office, Nathanos had assumed he meant that he wasn’t in his usual dark wash jeans or khakis and a button-up, but something a little more casual. He had been a fucking  _ idiot _ to assume that. 

Anduin waltzed into his office, dropping the simple black canvas bomber off his shoulders and hanging it on the coat rack, and in doing so giving Nathanos a very good view of the soft black mesh crop top with lace trim at the bottom that he was wearing. The lace brushed along the tops of his exposed hips, and left a long stretch of bare skin between the bottom of the shirt and the top of his very tight distressed jeans. He’d managed to top the look off with a pair of platform Docs and a simple kitten collar (bell and fucking  _ tag  _ included), and how this was the same man that looked like he’d just walked out of teaching Sunday school the majority of the time Nathanos was having a hard time comprehending. 

Anduin came to sit across from him, and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, “Is there a problem Dr. Blightcaller? I did try to warn you I was dressed a little differently.” 

“Yeah, I suppose you did.” Nathanos managed to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth and filled his lungs enough to get out an additional, “Sorry. Thank you for coming on such short notice Anduin.” 

“No worries at all, Professor,” Anduin seemed to smirk and the light in his office glinted of the  _ lipgloss _ he was wearing, “I’ll always come for you.” 

Nathanos choked again. Fuck, this boy was going to be the death of him. “I-- You…” Nathanos couldn’t find the words to express _‘stop being a little shit and intentionally making innuendoes when you’re dressed like a whore and the only thing I can think about is bending you over this desk and fucking you until_ _you scream'_ without it sounding like, well, that. 

“Sorry that was a bit much wasn’t it? Leera and I may have had a few drinks before heading to Champions’ so if I’m acting a little strange it’s probably the booze.” Anduin at least had the shame to look sheepish.

“It’s fine. Let’s just get to work okay?” Nathanos’s voice was tight, but Anduin seemed to have some sense that he’d been pushing a little too much and was backing off at least for now. Of course, this was hardly the first time he’d been flirtatious in the past, far from it, but with the way he was dressed and his relaxed mannerisms this  _ was _ the first time Nathanos had been aching in his slacks because of it. 

Thankfully, the late night call was not a waste of either of their times, because once Nathanos managed to calm the heat raging in his blood he and Anduin managed to work through the last few paragraphs of his first draft. It was far from perfect, it would need many revisions and maybe some reconsideration or expansion of secondary sources, but all in all Nathanos was happy to be able to put the beast to rest for a little while. 

With a pleased sigh he closed his laptop and started cleaning up his things, then looked up to Anduin, “Thank you again, Anduin. I probably wouldn’t have gotten this finished without your help tonight.”

“It really is no problem, Professor Blightcaller, I must admit I rather enjoy the work you do and if I wasn’t so set on medicine I just might consider transferring to History or Literature.” Anduin ran a hand through his hair with a smile, “That said, I really should probably head home. Leera said she wasn’t going to drink without me and if I’m home much later she’ll start to get pissy about me abandoning her in an ‘unfamiliar city.’” He said the last part with an eyeroll that Nathanos took for both fondness and to mean that this might well be the same woman who had initially shown Anduin around the city a few weeks ago. 

“I can give you a ride if you like, if you’re not afraid of motorcycles?” Nathanos watched as the younger man froze halfway through putting on his jacket.

“Motorcycles?” His voice was a little deeper than it had been a moment before and though he quickly finished pulling on his coat he stayed turned around.

Nathanos sighed, “Yes, I ride a motorcycle. I understand that a lot of people are afraid of them so if you’d feel safer taking a cab I’d be--”

“No! No it’s not that at all,” Anduin interrupted him, turning to face him. And when Nathanos saw the slight pink flush to his cheeks and the wideness of his pupils he got a pretty good idea exactly what was up, “I don’t think afraid is quite the right word. In fact, I’ve been hoping to learn to ride at some point, i mean for the city. I used to do motorcross when I was in highschool until I broke my shoulder in an accident and my dad wouldn’t let me do it anymore, but I’ve always thought motorcycles were…. um,  _ cool _ .” 

Nathanos snorted, ‘cool’ was certainly one word for it, but given the look him, Nathanos thought the more appropriate one might be ‘hot.’ “Well, let’s get going then. I have a spare helmet in my bags.” He reached down to pick up his own helmet and his messenger bag, tossing his jacket over one shoulder and heading out of the room. Anduin followed, and they walked to the parking lot it comfortable if slightly energized silence. When they got to his bike, one of the few vehicles remaining in the garage, Nathanos went about taking the spare helmet out of a saddlebag and replacing it with his messenger bag. He handed the helmet to Anduin who put it on with little fanfare, and then started to put on his own gear as well. 

"I'm sure you know the drill for the most part but try not to lean into the turns, and hold on alright?" Nathanos said as he climbed on and waited for Anduin to do as well.

"I mean to be fair I've never ridden with someone else before, so the instructions are appreciated," Anduin replied, and wrapped his arms around Nathanos's torso. Strange as the whole evening had been, it was almost stranger that having Anduin wrapped around him like this simply felt comfortable, rather than intimate. Or perhaps the more accurate assessment would be that it felt intimate but not in a sexual way.

"You should probably give me directions now while we can hear each other." 

"Oh, right. You know where the university village is, just past the Plaguehounds' stadium? You just take the third left off the main road after the roundabout and it's the last building before you hit forest," Anduin explained, and thankfully Nathanos knew the area well enough to have a good idea where he was going. 

The ride was quick, ten minutes at most, and fairly uneventful. When they pulled up to the curb outside a nice-looking apartment building with a fountain out front and all, Nathanos shut off his bike and stood once Anduin had climbed off. Removing the helmet and shaking out his now-mussed blond hair, Anduin threw a beaming smile at Nathanos that had his heart stuttering in his chest. 

"Thanks for the ride. It's been awhile since I've been on a bike and, well I guess I just hadn't realized how much I missed it you know? Anyway, I should head up before Leera calls my dad and tattles on me. I'll see you tomorrow, Nathanos?" 

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Have a good night Anduin," Nathanos replied, very glad that his helmet hid from view what was likely a slight blush on his cheeks at hearing the younger man finally call him his name after weeks of asking he do so. 

Climbing back on his bike and starting the engine once more, Nathanos pulled away from the curb and Anduin with a quick wave over his shoulder. He didn’t live too far from campus, and he was home in less than 20 minutes, but the whole ride he couldn’t help but miss the warm weight that the younger man had been against his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm still working on Aftershocks, I'm hoping I'll have chapter 4 up by Tuesday or Wednesday but we'll see. I'm trying to figure out a posting sched for that one but this one will be updated when I can so I'm sorry if the posting gets super inconsistent in the future. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if I'm massively skipping over parts of dialogue or plot description in parts where they're discussing academics. I'm far too tired and disillusioned with school to even try to make up bullshit that sounds legit rn, nevermind that I'm trying to simultaneously make canon fit into the whole global history but also like the specifics of universities and it's surprisingly difficult.


	3. Phone Call Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, so this has been done for a million years but was originally meant to only be the first part of a slightly longer chapter. Upon review I realize it works better to cut it here, and I'm gonna work on the later part of 'this' chapter tomorrow and see if I can finish it soon and put that up next. Still working on the overall plot for FAWLA and trudging my way through chapter 10 as we speak, I promise! Anyway, this chapter is a little short, but hopefully y'all like it. Inspiration comes from that one meme... you'll know the one.

It had been a number of weeks since the fateful night that Nathanos had asked Anduin to come into his office and seen him in his clubbing clothes, and ever since he hadn’t been able to get the image out from behind his eyelids. It haunted him, and it didn’t matter where he was or what he was doing, some part of him was trying to focus on the long stretch of bared skin at his hips or the way the collar had fit around his neck so beautifully. Thankfully for him he was fairly good at ignoring these images for the task at hand, but when the task at hand might just be encouraged by those images it was harder to ignore them. 

Which is, naturally, how Nathanos found himself more sexually frustrated than he had been since he was in his teens after over two weeks of not being able to get himself off because every time he tried the image of a collared Anduin on his knees in that revealing mesh-and-lace crop top and open lips glossed enticingly found its way to the front of his mind and he couldn’t bring himself to get off to the image, knowing the guilt would eat him up after, however much he wanted to. 

Which is, naturally, how he found himself beating the shit out of a punching bag at the  _ Val'kyr’s Immortals _ gym that he and Sylvanas went to while his trainer Signe looked at him with some combination of trepidation and respect. 

“You seem tense, Nathanos,” she commented, voice as smooth and strangely musical as always, and he almost wanted to punch her instead of the bag.

“Keep your comments to my form or to yourself, Signe,” He grunted, and continued to work himself into exhaustion. It was easier to fall into bed and sleep without the aid of his hand if he had wrecked himself at the gym beforehand, though he also knew he couldn’t keep it up forever. Sylv had, as she was want to do, recommended he just sleep with someone pretty and blonde to get Anduin out of his head, but he could tell she also thought there was little wrong with him just fucking Anduin and being done with it. She clearly didn’t quite understand the situation. 

Not to say that he himself did, but still, he couldn’t help but be irritated at her briefly whenever she seemed to silently revel in his frustration. The worst part was, of course, that he had no way of getting back at her until the Eastern Kingdoms Continental Congress of the Arts when Dr. Proudmoore would be there for him to taunt Sylvanas with. But that was months away and his problems were rather immediate. 

He swung another hook at the bag, wincing when he tweaked his shoulder a little in the process. Signe looked unimpressed when he looked up at her in the mirror, and she came forward to correct his form, “If you’re just going to keep hurting yourself perhaps it would be best if you find a way to do it that doesn’t make my gym potentially liable?” 

Rolling his shoulder, Nathanos sighed, “Yeah, fine, you’re probably right.”

After a quick shower in the changing room Nathanos found his way back to his car. He wasn’t as fond of driving as he was of riding, not when he didn’t have a long track to speed down anyway, but he hated having to change back into protective gear right after being at the gym. When he arrived home he tossed his gym bag in his room to deal with later then, still feeling that frustrated energy thrumming under his skin, sighed and tried to ignore it as he gently stretched out his sore shoulder. He headed into the kitchen and got himself a drink before settling down to do some professor work.

  
  


Lillian’s paper proposal was fascinating, and as he was reading through it in his living room, over a moderately sized but decent quality glass of bourbon, he couldn’t help but feel like she could use a particular source that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was like the idea of it was lingering in the back of his mind but not so clearly that he could put the academic’s name, nevermind the title of the article, down on paper. 

Sighing in frustration, he wracked his brain for where he’d first seen or read it. After entirely too long he realized why he couldn’t place it: Anduin had been telling him about the article, and it wasn’t one he’d actually read. He looked at the clock, weighing his options. Either he called Anduin now and asked the name of the article, or he waited until tomorrow morning and risked forgetting and missing out on helping his favorite student find a good source. 

He picked up his phone and dialed Anduin’s number. What was the worst that could happen? Unlike the last time he’d done this, Nathanos was not actually asking to meet with the young man and thus was at no risk of seeing him dressed up for clubbing. 

“Hello Nathanos, what can I help you with?” Anduin answered the phone panting, his voice breathy and strained in a way that Nathanos instantly tried to stop his brain from considering the cause of.  _ What was the worst that could happen _ indeed, he thought. 

“Do you remember the article you were telling me about, about the relations between the Highborn elves and the Tauren peoples before the Quel’dorei were cast out and settled in the Eastern Kingdoms? And how this subsequently affected the relationship between the Kal’dorei and the Tauren much later when the alliances of the UNH were formed?” He asked, trying to stop his brain from drawing obscene conclusions about the sound of the young man’s voice.  _ He’s probably out for a run or something, _ Nathanos tried to tell himself, but it didn’t sound like an all too convincing argument. 

“Oh yeah, I remember that one. I-I don’t have it with me at the moment but I could t-tell y- Ah!” Anduin cut off with a moan that was as obscene as it was arousing, and Nathanos found his mouth suddenly dry and his pants tights. 

“I… Anduin I’m sorry but are you… are you having sex right now?” He was highly confused and highly turned on, but also in immense denial. There had to be another explanation for the way the boy sounded. 

“Yeah,” Anduin said with a small laugh, then he seemed to turn the phone away and speak to someone else, “I didn’t say you had to stop, Kayne.” 

When Nathanos managed to pick his jaw up off the floor he asked as evenly as possible for someone as completely losing it as he was, “And why did you _ pick up the fucking phone then?”  _

Anduin just chuckled, “I mean I’m bottoming so it’s not like I’m doing much.” 

Nathanos’s brain short circuited at that, and he choked out a, “Call me back when you’re done,” before hanging up and just taking a full minute to breathe.  _ Fuck _ he didn’t need that image, or the memory of what Anduin sounded like while getting fucked, in his brain. Gods above and that was presumably Anduin trying to be quiet about it, he would sound so good if he wasn’t holding back, and even better if he was trying to but couldn’t because the person fucking him was that good. A sudden wave of pure and unbridled jealousy rushed through him at the thought of someone else making Anduin moan when he could be doing it so much better. Anduin should be  _ his. _

“The fuck are you thinking, Nathanos,” he asked himself aloud, shaking his head to try to jostle the thought away, “He isn’t yours, never has been and never will be. Kid’s fucking less than half your age, for fuck’s sake.” 

He ran his hands over his face and threw back what remained in his glass before standing and, not really knowing what he was doing, found himself heading in the direction of the detached garage off the lane behind his home. He kept his bike and regular car there, of course, but also whatever restoration project he was working on at the moment. The building was cold and dark, and he flipped the lights on when he walked in only to see a small scattering of silverfish run in various directions from where they’d congregated around a piece of cardboard. Damn things. 

He headed over to the Ferrari 275 GTB that he’d acquired a couple years back to refurbish and touch up for fun, though he also eventually intended to give it to Sylvanas when it was done, knowing she would like it. It had been a long time, but some small part of him still missed the thrill of racing, even if nowadays fixing up old racing cars was the closest he let himself get. 

His mind wandered to the way Anduin had talked in a similar way about motocross that one night he’d taken him home a couple weeks ago, and then naturally turned to more recent events involving the young man. A bolt of heat ran through is body at the thought of how Anduin had sounded over the phone just minutes ago, and coupled with the image of him in a collar that was still impressed on the back of his eyelids, Nathanos couldn't help the way his hand strayed to the front of his jeans to press against the growing hardness there. Fuck but he needed to get himself off and he was starting not to care whose face came to mind when he did. 

He backed himself up against the cold wall of the garage and with little ceremony loosened the clasp on his old blue jeans and pulled the zipper down so his hand could fit underneath. The first contact of his fingers to his bare cock was godly and he felt, almost distantly, his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud. Like he knew it would, the image of Anduin on his knees, lips open invitingly and slightly glossy from makeup summoned itself into his mind but unlike every other time it had, this time he made no effort to stop it. Anduin had picked up a call from him while in the middle of having sex, it was only fair if Nathanos jerked off to the thought of fucking his face. 

He brought his hand to his mouth to lick a stipe over his palm and groaned when he returned it to his cock. In his mind’s eye, Anduin drew his hand away and replaced it with his own, shuffling forward enough that he could swipe at the slit with his soft, pink tongue. Glossed lips spread open over the head, hot and slick, and Nathanos sped up his strokes at the thought. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, “Anduin.”

Hearing the syllables of his name bounce around the garage woke Nathanos a bit from his state and the knowledge that he really shouldn’t be doing what he was doing, despite everything, almost backed him away from the climax he was rapidly nearing, but the image of the younger man, nude but for a collar, riding him in his office wormed its way into his mind and he came with a shout. He raised his hand to survey the mess and wiped it off on his jeans, uncaring given the engine grease he’d originally planned on smearing them with, and sighed. Well, that was one way to relieve the tension, certainly, but now what the fuck did he do when he saw Anduin the next morning?

As if on cue, his phone rang in his pocket and he remembered telling Anduin to call him back.  _ Fuck. _

“Yeah?” he answered, praying a little that he didn’t sound as out of breath as he knew he did.

“You told me to call back when I was done, and, well, he’s done, so did you want me to give you the name of that paper?” Anduin sounded a little irate at the other end of the line and something small and jealous preened in Nathanos’s chest that whoever he was with hadn’t pleased him.

He snorted, “Just give me a sec, I’m in the garage.”

“Planning on heading out or something?” Anduin asked, likely doing that weird small talk thing he so liked to do.

“No, actually, I’m working on restoring a car as a gift for Sylv. Figured it would be something to do for the rest of the evening given that I didn’t know the title of the article I wanted to recommend for Lillian’s proposal.” He was glad he was so good at bullshitting things that sounded legitimate, otherwise half of that wouldn’t have come out so even. Sylv would be proud, he thought distantly, that he was using his skills as an academic to cover up the fact that he’d just jacked off to the thought of the person on the other end of the call. 

“Oh really? What kind of car is it? I used to help my uncle Bolvar restore trucks when I was younger before my dad stopped working internationally and returned home.”

“Heh, well it’s certainly no truck, I don’t think that would suit Sylvanas very well. It’s a Ferrari 275 GTB which is an old racing car series. Wouldn’t stand up to modern racing vehicles by any means but it’s got a good kick for pleasure driving. And it’s sexy, which is why I’m giving it to Sylv,” He replied, trying to suppress his chuckle at the thought of gifting Sylvanas an old Chevrolet truck. 

Anduin hummed then paused for a minute, and Nathanos almost worried he’d offended him. But soon enough Anduin was back on the line, “Oh! I just looked it up on google and you’re right, very sexy. I think my dad actually has something similar, but I could be wrong, I almost never see him drive and he doesn’t let in the garage anymore.”

_ That’s odd, _ Nathanos thought,  _ Why would he not let his son in to look at his cars, isn’t that something most dad’s do with their sons?  _ He wanted to ask, but he also didn’t want to upset Anduin with something potentially sensitive, so he decided to leave it at that. “I’m just getting into the living room now if you have the name of that article ready?” 

He settled down where he’d been grading the proposals and readied his pen. “Oh, right,” Anduin laughed, “It’s called  _ Different Views of Nature: Religious and Cultural Acceptance of the Arcane in Tauren-Elven relations before the Exile of the Highborne  _ by Dr. Baine Bloodhoof at the University of Mulgore.”

Nathanos copied that down on Lilian’s paper and wrote a brief note saying it might be a good additional source, “Thanks, Anduin. That helps me and Lilian out. I’m impressed that you just have this kind of shit on deck.”

“Not quite on deck, I did have to look it up, and maybe texted Baine to ask him the full name of the article, but I’m glad I could help either way.” 

“Wait, you know Dr. Bloodhoof? I didn’t think Stormwind had a good rapport with the UNH?” He asked, confused.

“Stormwind may not, but my Aunt Jaina used to live in Theramore before everything that happened there went down. When I was visiting her one time she introduced me to Baine, who was apparently a friend of hers, and we hit it off. We’ve stayed in contact ever since despite how much my dad hates it.” 

“You don’t get along well with him, do you?” He hadn’t meant to ask it and Nathanos cursed himself for letting his curiosity take over. 

Anduin chuckled humorlessly, “No, not particularly. My dad is… overbearing at the best of times and already rather displeased with a number of my life choices. He’s not a bad man, and I love him of course, but I have difficulty getting on well with him at times. Cars, motocross, medicine, and now the trip I’d planned to Theramore to help out are all things he disapproves of, and it gets tiring after a while, not ever being enough.” 

Nathanos struggled for words, not quite sure how to respond. Generally his only reaction to hearing about someone’s interpersonal struggles was to offer to kill or maim the person who was bothering them, but he got the sense that wouldn’t help in this situation. The words that did come to him were far softer and more revealing than he’d wanted, but they were at least the truth, “You’re more than enough, Anduin. He’ll see that in time, even if he doesn’t see it now.”

“I… Thanks, Nathanos,” Anduin all but whispered.

Nathanos tried to ignore the way his heart stuttered in his chest, “Just telling the truth, Anduin. You don’t have anything to thank me for.” 

“Even still, I appreciate it. I should, uhh, I should probably go to bed, to be honest. It’s pretty late and I’m having breakfast with Leera and my dad tomorrow morning. Good night, Nathanos.”

“Yeah, good night Anduin. Sleep well.” 

“I’ll try,” and Anduin hung up the phone. 

Nathanos sighed, running his hand through his hair and considering whether he wanted to go back to fixing up the car or not. What he should do was go to bed and erase from his memory the fact that he jerked off to the thought of his assistant, but the part of him that loved to suffer was firmly reminding him about how many daddy issues Anduin inevitably had and the collar he’d worn the other night and how if those two things combined didn’t mean the man had a daddy kink a mile wide then hell must have frozen over. Despite the fact that he was far too old for it, his cock managed a traitorous twitch in his jeans at the thought. 

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, Nathanos headed to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, as a note I'm not going to be adding any sex-related tags just because they'd get massive long and annoying. If there is anything that you feel I _should_ make sure I tag please just let me know.


	4. the Look of Mischief in Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Dinner and Diatribes like the fic title. Hope y'all enjoy this one, it might be the last chapter for a little while. Also, as with Not Nearly Deserving, I'm a trans guy and I use the words that are most comfortable for me for Anduin, who've I've made trans in this fic.

When Anduin didn’t show the next morning, Nathanos was hardly surprised given his appointment with his father, and even when that absence continued into the afternoon he didn’t think too much about it. But when evening rolled around and he’d not seen hide nor hair of the younger man, and hadn’t gotten a reply to his text asking if he was planning on coming in, he was concerned to say the least. Anduin was a good man and he wouldn’t just leave Nathanos in the dark unless he had reason to, which made Nathanos worry what sort of reason he would have for ignoring him literally all day. It didn’t help that his absence was felt all the more acutely after the events and conversation of the night prior. 

It was late and Nathanos was putting his things away when he heard a knock on his office door, “Nathanos? Can I come in?” 

It was Anduin’s voice, and Nathanos’s worry spiked. “Please do, the door’s unlocked.”

Nathanos continued to put his things away for a moment but when he saw Anduin enter, puffy eyed and poorly dressed, with a long scratch along his cheek, a busted lip and bruises around one eye, he froze. His feet carried him over to the younger man without his consent, but frankly he didn’t care so much when Anduin threw himself into his arms the second he was close. 

“What’s wrong, what’s happened?” he asked, but Anduin just squeezed him tighter. Nathanos sighed and just held him for a moment, then the marks on his face registered to him mentally and anger boiled under his skin, “If your dad’s the one that put those marks on your face I’ll skin him alive.” 

Anduin huffed a laugh, “No, he’s not the one that put them there. Not directly anyway. We got in a fight over breakfast and I decided to go to the wrong end of town and get smashed, then wound up in a fight with some homophobes. Like one does when their dad threatens to disown them, I suppose.” 

“Are you injured? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“No, I’m fine,” he said, but Nathanos drew him back to look at him properly and inspect his wounds anyway. “I know when I’ve been hurt badly enough to need a doctor, Pre-Med remember? And trust me, the guys I was fighting got the worst of it.”

Something small and proud preened in Nathanos’s chest, “Did they now?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. I may have been begrudging of it when I was younger but I did over a decade of martial arts and I’m a purple belt in BJJ. Motherfuckers didn’t stand a chance.” 

“Well, I’m sure they deserved it,” he replied, running his thumb over the place where Anduin’s lip was split. 

A soft pink tongue darted out to meet him, and Nathanos felt his world shudder to a halt as it narrowed down to the feeling of Anduin’s tongue running over the pad of his thumb and drawing it into his mouth. He watched, enraptured, as Anduin’s eyelids fluttered when he pressed his thumb down and scratched along his tongue, and it didn’t even register that he’d taken a firm grip of the man’s jaw as he did so until he released it to pull his hand away. Anduin whined in disappointment as Nathanos drew his thumb back, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to put him on his knees and give him something better to suck on. 

Thinking better of doing so, though, Nathanos took a step back, “Anduin, I know you’re upset right now, but-”

“That’s not why,” he interrupted, taking a step forward. Nathanos backed away again and, when Anduin persisted in trying to get closer, quickly found himself with his back against the wall. “I’ve wanted you for a while Nathanos, being upset has nothing to do with it.” 

Anduin placed a hand on his chest and pushed him more firmly against the wall, then without any seeming hesitation dropped to his knees and slid his hand down Nathanos’s abdomen to start untucking his shirt. “Anduin,” Nathanos said in as warning a tone as he could muster, torn between pushing his hands away and helping the man undress him. 

“I want this,” his hands were tugging on Nathanos’s belt.

“ _ Anduin _ ,” he finally managed the tone of warning and mild scolding he’d been after — the kind of tone you use with a child that’s being testy. Given the way the man’s cheeks flushed, it had a very different, though likely very adjacent effect to what he was hoping.

Anduin paused, hands lingering on his open belt, and looked up at him, “Tell me to stop, Nathanos. If you don’t want this, tell me to stop.”

The problem was, of course, that he did want it. He wanted it terribly. So, despite how much he fully intended to push the man away with gentle hands, the only thing he managed to do was curl them into fists at his sides and whisper, “Please don’t fucking stop.” 

And then Anduin’s hands were deftly unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down, one dipping inside to squeeze him through his boxers while the other pushed his shirt up with a frustrated huff. “Could you hold this up?” he asked and, when Nathanos quickly moved to hold the shirt out of the way, smirked and winked up at him. Fuck but this man was going to be the death of him.

Anduin tugged his pants down along with his boxers, freeing his half-hard cock which he immediately got a hand on and gave a squeeze. “You have no idea how much I’ve thought about this,” he murmured, then leaned forward to lave over the head of his cock with his tongue before slipping it into his mouth. 

He suckled gently for only a moment before pulling back to lick a stripe from the base to just under the head, where he paused and focused his attentions with a strong press of his tongue that made Nathanos’s legs tremble. The fingers he had curled in his shirt clenched so hard he heard the fabric creak, but honestly if he ripped a hole in his shirt that was what he deserved for letting this happen — nevermind that Anduin was now slipping the head past spit-slick lips with an expression of reverence that was dizzying to say the least, and it was all Nathanos could do to keep from collapsing; his shirt wasn’t exactly at the top of his priorities. 

When the head of his cock pushed against the back of Anduin’s throat, his hips bucked involuntarily, but by the way Anduin groaned around him he didn’t seem to mind. Twining his spare hand in soft golden hair, Nathanos gently pressed forward with his hips and moaned softly when Anduin’s throat gave and he pushed into it properly.

“Gods above, you’re incredible,” he breathed, moving his hips just a hair faster and watching as Anduin’s eyes fluttered opened, slightly watery but enraptured as they looked up at him. “Beautiful. If you want me to stop, tap out, okay?”

Anduin blinked and did his best to nod despite having a cock in his throat. With a huff, Nathanos pulled him back, “Verbal affirmation would be best, I think.”

“Yeah, okay. Please fuck my mouth, I’ll tap out if I need you to stop. And…” Anduin looked away almost seeming embarrassed, “I trained for a while in freediving so don’t worry about me needing to breathe.”

Nathanos had no idea what part of  _ you can fuck my face for as long as you want and don’t worry about me suffocating _ was embarrassing, but he decided quickly that was a question for after he’d come. “Good, good,” he muttered, stroking the hair away from Anduin’s face again before twisting it in his hand to get a better grip, “You’re okay with me being rough?”

Anduin whimpered, voice cracking on the desperate, “Please,” that escaped his lips, and Nathanos wondered briefly if this, like getting into a bar fight, was simply another (unhealthy) coping mechanism, but pushed the thought aside. Anduin was an adult, and he could make his own decisions. 

Tightening his grip on Anduin’s hair, Nathanos thrust faster and harder into the clutch of his throat and had to close his eyes to keep from coming so embarrassingly quickly when he saw Anduin’s eyes half-lidded in bliss as he drooled on his cock. He wanted to savor it, the closeness of this man he’d been lusting after since he met him weeks ago, but for all he tried to hold himself back from the edge, just the knowledge of whose mouth — hot, slick, and  _ perfect  _ — he was fucking into was rocketing him toward completion. 

With a shout, he fisted his hand in his shirt tight enough to tear the fabric and tried to hold as still as he could while he came down the younger man’s throat. “ _ Fuck _ Anduin,” he groaned when Anduin continued to suck and lick at his cock once the grip on his hair had loosened enough for him to move. 

When he slumped back, eyes half closed, he watched as Anduin visibly swallowed and ran his tongue over his lips with a smile. He tucked him back into his pants and started doing them back up, before Nathanos took over rearranging his attire to look presentable once more. Standing with a small wince, he threw him a smirk, “Thank you.” 

“I’m quite sure I should be the one thanking you,” Nathanos chuckled, “For someone who most of the time looks like they teach Sunday School you sure know how to suck a dick.” 

Anduin shrugged, “What can I say, I like having a cock in my throat and practice makes perfect.”

If he hadn’t just come Nathanos thought he might have gotten hard hearing that, but as it were he just looked Anduin up and down then stepped into his space, placing a hand on his hip, “I’d like to get you off now, if that’s okay.” 

“Oh, uh yeah, you don’t have to do that. I’m good,” he shifted uncomfortably and Nathanos frowned.

“I don’t have to but I want to,” he explained, then looking a little more closely and realizing Anduin’s pants had no telltale tent at the front, paused. “You’re not hard.” 

“Heh, yeah that’s… that’s not how it works for me,” he was studying the wall carefully rather than looking at Nathanos and it was mildly worrisome.

“Anduin I’m not going to pressure you to do things or allow things you don’t want, but I’m confused. What do you mean that’s now how it works?” he tried to catch Anduin’s eye but the man kept avoiding his gaze.

Anduin sighed, “It’s just that, well… I mean I’m not… I don’t…” He grunted in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m trans, I don't have a dick.”

Oh, well that wasn’t anything foreign to Nathanos, and he started to reassure Anduin when he paused, realizing something, “And presumably that’s why the boy you were fucking yesterday couldn’t get you off?”

Anduin met his eyes suddenly, shocked, “ _ That _ is all you have to say?”

“Did you expect me to flinch or back off? I’m not bothered in the least.” After letting that sit in the air a moment, Nathanos leered a little, squeezing Anduin’s hip and enjoying the way he shivered, “Now that we’ve cleared that up, I would still very much like to make you come.” 

Anduin stuttered through a few sounds before giving up and simply nodding. Nathanos chuckled and stepped into his space, running his nose along the line of his jaw, “Good.” 

Quickly opening Anduin’s pants and pushing them down enough to get a hand beneath his underwear, Nathanos groaned when his fingers brushed through trimmed hair to find the man sopping and swollen for him. He circled the man’s cock with his middle finger, drawing the hood back and ever so gently scratching over the head. Anduin bucked and cried out, arms latching around Nathanos’s shoulders and nails digging into his flesh through his shirt, and Nathanos considered his options for a second. He wanted little more than to splay him over the desk and eat him out until he was voiceless, but he also knew that would require quite an amount of undressing, which was rather less than ideal. His hand would have to do for now, he supposed — he could treat him properly later. A part of his mind tried to remind him that there might not be a later, and that this might be the one chance he got, but he pushed the thought aside. 

He pulled his hand out of Anduin’s pants, smirking at the disappointed whine that escaped him when he moved away, and took his fingers into his own mouth. Anduin’s jaw dropped and he looked some combination of incredibly aroused and horrified at the display, but Nathanos just hummed, “I’m going to shove you up against this wall, alright?” 

Anduin pulled himself out of his shocked stupor and nodded furiously, “Yeah, yeah, that’s… that sounds good.” 

Nathanos went about rolling the sleeves on his shirt so they wouldn’t get dirty as he watched the man heatedly, noting the way he almost shook with anticipation, “Eager are we?” 

“A little pent up I’m afraid. Yesterday wasn’t the first,” And he didn’t need to say what ‘first’ it was for Nathanos to fully understand and feel a strange combination of pride and anger that he was going to be the first person to get Anduin off in at least a little while. 

“Is it normal that guys don’t know how to touch you and don’t bother to ask?” he asked, stepping closer and running his hands under Anduin’s shirt and over the skin of his hips, scratching lightly and enjoying the way he shuddered. 

Anduin snorted, “Unfortunately, yeah. Or if they can figure out what makes it good they don’t know if I’ve come so they just-  _ Oh fuck.”  _ He cut himself off as Nathanos slid his hand beneath his boxers and gave his cock a firm flick.

Nathanos chuckled and drew his hand away once more, then unceremoniously grabbed the waistband of Anduin’s pants and used them to roughly manhandle him against the wall, where he collided with a thud and a needy whimper. He shoved his pants and boxers down to give himself more room and returned his hand to the wetness between Anduin’s thighs, shoving a knee between his legs to spread them more widely. 

As he circled Anduin’s slick cock with his middle finger he leaned in chest-to-chest and tugged on his ear with his teeth, “Let me know what’s okay here. Can I finger you?” 

“Yes,” Anduin breathed, pupils blown huge when Nathanos pulled back enough to look at his face, “Please, yes.”

He leaned in again, ghosting his breath over Anduin’s mouth, “And is it okay if I kiss you?” 

Anduin didn’t say anything in response, but rather surged forward to crash their lips together, whining against his mouth when Nathanos slipped his fingers back to his entrance and plunged two into him. He ground his palm against Anduin’s cock and reveled in the shudder that coursed through the smaller man as he thrust his tongue into his mouth roughly. With a crooked finger he searched for the spot that would make Anduin shake, and when he found it, Anduin jolting in his grasp and moaning loudly enough probably anyone on the floor could hear them if there was anyone else in, he hastened to find a rhythm between his fingers and his palm. 

Unfortunately, just as he was finding that rhythm, Anduin's legs fully gave out, shaking and mostly useless beneath him and Nathanos scrambled to catch him with his spare hand and support his weight with the leg that was now resting under his ass. Anduin giggled, and Nathanos joined him with a chuckle, “I guess that means I was doing something right?”

“I’ve never had my legs give out before so yeah, I think so,” Anduin visibly struggled to get his shaking legs to cooperate and, having no luck, pulled himself up with Nathanos’s shoulders instead.

After a moment of rearranging themselves, Nathanos returned to his ministrations, this time digging his teeth into the side of Anduin’s neck and slipping a third finger into him, just to see how much he’d squirm. Anduin cried out, clenching around his fingers and digging his nails harshly into Nathanos’s upper back. Damn he was going to enjoy feeling those scratches tomorrow. 

Quickly finding the rhythm he’d had before once again, Nathanos plunged three fingers into Anduin harshly, pressing just the right way each time to make him shake with it, and rubbed his palm against his cock in small circles. He sped his strokes until Anduin’s voice was a high, reedy whine and every little movement of his hand tore a sound from him, then he dug his teeth into his neck right under his ear and growled, “Come for me, Anduin.”

With a near-scream, he did, pulsing around Nathanos’s fingers while he worked him through it, keeping him coming for as long as he could. When the orgasm seemed to ebb, Nathanos slowed and gently pulled away, lowering them both to the floor slowly so that Anduin was straddling his lap. He licked some of Anduin’s come off his fingers, enraptured by the taste of him for a moment, and when he opened his eyes Anduin was staring at him strangely.

“I still can’t decide whether it’s disgustingly hot or just disgusting when you do that,” he informed him, voice raw and rough from both having a cock down his throat and then screaming for the last couple minutes.

Nathanos just shrugged, “I wanted to get my mouth on you but this setting doesn’t really facilitate it. I’m making do how I can.”

“You…” Anduin closed his eyes and bit his lip, “Don’t just say things like that, Light.”

“Would you like that? For me to go down on you and see just how many times I can make you come?” Nathanos teased, leaning in to run his nose along Anduin’s jawline, “Make a game out of it perhaps? You have to come a certain number of times before I’ll let you have my cock? Make you earn it?” 

Anduin whimpered as Nathanos slipped his fingers back into him, finding that spot within him again with ease. “Fuck,  _ please _ . I want… I want you to fuck me. Light I want you to fuck me,” he got out through hiccuped moans, “Nathanos please, it’s all I’ve wanted for weeks to have you inside me.”

“Is that why you decided to be a little slut last night and pick up a call from me while getting fucked?” he growled, leaving a mark along Anduin’s jaw with his teeth, then scraped them down his neck as he started fingering him faster. 

“Yes, yes, it’s why I picked up- Ah, fuck. Why I picked up the call. I wanted you to hear me, I wanted you to think about me like that. I…” he trailed off for a moment, eyes tightly shut in concentration as Nathanos rubbed mercilessly against his g-spot, “I wished it was you the whole time he was fucking me.”

Nathanos sucked harshly on his pulse point, which rabbitted under his tongue. When he pulled away, the pale skin had bloomed a vibrant red and it pleased some animal part of him to see evidence that Anduin was his — which he wasn’t, he knew, but the possessive creature in his mind didn’t seem to see it that way. “I touched myself because of that call, you know. I couldn't stop myself for all I tried. Couldn’t stop myself from thinking of you, either,” he admitted against Anduin’s neck, smirking when the confession threw Anduin over the edge for the second time that night, “You’re stunning when you come.”

Anduin’s eyes fluttered open to look at him, something soft and vulnerable there but before Nathanos could dissect it, he’d been pulled into a sloppy kiss. When Anduin pulled away, lips swollen and breathing harsh, he just smiled almost a little shyly and tucked his face into Nathanos’s shoulder, “We should probably clean up and go somewhere else before we make a proper mess here, eh?” 

That gave Nathanos pause, “You’re actually serious about wanting me to fuck you tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I really am,” Anduin pulled back to look at him, “Is that not something you want?” 

“Want? Of course. The problem is more whether my body will cooperate,” he explained. “I’m not exactly young anymore, Anduin.”

“Oh, right,” Anduin chucked, “Forgot about that for a moment. Well, either way we should probably get out of here before someone comes to investigate.”

“For both of our sakes I hope there isn’t anyone around  _ to _ investigate, but you’re right,” Nathanos stretched up and grabbed a box of tissues from his desk to clean off his hand with, “You going to be able to stand?” 

Anduin hummed and nodded, then held out a hand, “Can I get a few of those? You made quite the mess of me.” 

They cleaned themselves up and arranged their clothes into some semblance of presentableness in comfortable silence, but as Nathanos gathered his things from his desk Anduin spoke up in a rush of words, “Do you want to stay at my place?” 

Nathanos looked up at him, surprised, “Oh? I don’t know if that would work, I’m afraid, I’d prefer not to leave my bike outside uncovered.” Noting the disappointed fall of Anduin’s face at his words, though, he added, “But you’re welcome to stay at mine, if you’d like.”

“You wouldn’t mind? I don’t want to intrude or be a burden or-”

“If it would be intruding I wouldn’t have offered, Anduin,” Nathanos interrupted, coming up to him and taking him gently by the hips. “You get that I really like you, right?”

“I…” Anduin seemed to struggle for words for a moment before huffing and pushing up onto his toes to kiss him sweetly. When he pulled away, rocking back onto his heels, he smiled shyly, “I like you a lot too, Nathanos. If you’d have me, I’d love to stay at your place tonight.” 

Nathanos held himself back from beaming, but only just barely. “Let's get going then,” and he led Anduin out of his office and took him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, hope y'all liked it!! Thanks so much for all your lovely comments on the last chapter, I love you all so much <3 Alright, now on to FAWLA and (maybe?) some other smaller works (I'm mulling over a Genn/Anduin one rn if anyone's interested in that????)


End file.
